figglehornfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred get's vored
Fred Goes to the Dentist is the 13th episode of Season 1 of the Fred YouTube series. Synopsis Fred goes to the dentist for the very first time! Plot Fred opens the video with his usual intro, "Hey, it's Fred!" in the living room of his house, then the video cuts to him in the bathroom, telling the audience that he is going to brush his teeth as he has a dentist appointment. He brushes his teeth and scrubs his tongue while screaming in excitement, and then he informs his audience that it tickles when he brushes his teeth. The scene cuts to him back in the living room, and Fred tells the audience that he is very excited for his dentist appointment, and he tells a story of how a kid from his school got a pencil with teeth on it and how he would like to have one of his own. He even says that it would be really cool if he got underwear with teeth in it. The video then shows Fred show the audience a vacuum cleaner, and tells a small story of how he ate the dirt from it out of boredom the day before the dentist appointment and how his mom got really angry at him for doing so, even though he though it looked good and wanted to eat it. However, Fred says that he won't do it anymore, otherwise his mom might put him up for adoption for more bad things. Fred's mom then calls Fred to get ready for the appointment as he is reading a copy of the Holy Bible and Fred informs the audience that he will be back soon. After the appointment, Fred comes home with gauze stuffed in his mouth and he's crying and screaming in pain as the camera zooms in on him. The video then cuts back to show various shots of Fred with the gauze in his mouth and he complains how his face is really numb and that he can't feel his cheeks. He goes into detail (somewhat) of how his appointment went and how horrible it was to him; going as far as the dentist operating on his teeth while he was wide awake and how he thinks it was wrong of him to not be put under anesthetic during the operation. Fred even reveals that the dentist told him that he has a cavity, despite saying in his defense that he started brushing his teeth one week prior. Fred goes on to tell the audience that the dentist accused his mom for not making Fred brush his teeth. Fred gets defensive about this and even shares some more words of wisdom on how people in the world are not meant to be judged and how they should treat one another how the person of interest would wanted to be treated. He then beings to take a piece of gauze out of his mouth, he screams when he finds blood on it and he freaks out a little, even going as far as claiming the dentist severely hurt him, and then he expresses his anger about it. The next shot shows him holding his pet bird, telling her that she is lucky she didn't have to go to the dentist and endure the torture Fred went through. Eventually, the bird gets close to Fred's mouth and bites on one of his teeth, despite his warning, causing him to scream. The shot is shown again in slow motion (possibly for laughs). The bird flies away after Fred complains how it bite his mouth while he was bleeding. Fred also reveals that Judy saw him at the dentist, and that she pointed her finger at him while laughing at his plight. Fred reenacts what happened from Judy's perspective in slow motion (also for laughs). Fred later expresses his grief when the one he loves saw him in a time of pain. He even expresses how he loves and hates her at the same time, and that it really confuses him. Fred sings a short song towards the end, hitting a few high notes, and even praising himself for reaching the high notes. Fred takes out all of the gauze from his mouth, saying that as long as he's a good singer (from his point of view) that he doesn't care if his face is still numb anymore. Fred tells his audience goodbye and shows them the peace sign while also saying, "Peace." as his short outro is shown and the video ends while his singing is heard.